goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin Try to Vandalise Old Rusty and Get Grounded
At the town, Lawson was walking along, and then Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin from Japan came. Lawson got angry. Lawson: Hey, dorks! I hate dorks! Curse you all! Penny, Kenny Ted and Marvin were shocked. Penny: Hey, we're not dorks! But... what's the matter, guy? You've never seen us before. We came from the shore of Okinawa in the Ryukyus called Izayoi Island in Japan. They're non-dorks like you. Lawson was shocked. Lawson: Oh, sorry! My name is Erwin Lawson, please to meet you. Everyone calls me by my surname. What are your names, newcomers? Penny: My name's Penny Painapp. Kenny: I'm Kenny Painapp, I'm Penny's big brother, and this is friends and minions Ted and Marvin. Ted: I'm Ted Toshihiro. Marvin: I'm Marvin Hirano. Lawson: Wow! You four are awesome! Then Gelman, Mundy and Skeens came. Lawson: Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, false alarm! These kids are non-dorks just like us! Their names are Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin. Gelman: Oh sorry. Hi, my name is Leo Gelman. Everyone calls me by my surname. Mundy: Hi, my name is Conrad Mundy. Everyone calls me by my surname. Skeens: Hi, ny name is Greg Skeens. Everyone calls me by my surname. Lawson: What school are you going to attend. Penny: Third Street School. I'm going to be in 5th Grade. Kenny: Me and my minions are going to be in 6th Grade. Lawson: Wow, Penny. Care to join us? Penny: Sure. The next day, at Miss Finster's classroom, in Third Street School. Miss Finster had an announcement. Penny was standing next to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Okay, class. I want you to meet a new student. Her name is Penny Toshihiro. Penny: Nice to meet all of you. Miss Finster: Come take a seat, Penny. Penny: Right. Then Penny went to find a seat, and then she sat next to Rachel Hart. Penny: Hi, I'm Penny Painapp. What's your name? Rachel: My name's Rachel Hart. Please to meet you. We'll be sidekicks and be better than Spinelli and Gretchen. Penny: Who are Spinelli and Gretchen? Rachel: Two of my rivals as well as my friends' rivals! Penny: Oh, yeah. Miss Finster: Okay, class. Let's go some math. Later, in the Third Street Playground, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin were standing next to Old Rusty. Lawson: Okay, guys! Let's go vandalise Old Rusty! Penny: That's a good idea, Lawson! Let's do it! Lawson: Let's go to the garage and fetch some sledgehammers! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin went off to the garage. TJ and the Gang were shocked. TJ: Oh no! Lawson and his gang are going to vandalise Old Rusty! Vince: Teej! This is terrible! Spinelli: I agree, TJ! They're planning to get some sledgehammers. Gretchen: I think we have to tell King Bob about this. Mikey: That's a good idea, Gretchen. Let's do it. Gus: King Bob will hear about this. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin went inside the garage. They picked up some sledgehammers, and they left the garage. They came back to Old Rusty. Randall Weems came, and he was horrified. Randall: Oh no! Those creeps are planning something. And who are those newcomers? Randall rushed over to Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin. Randall: Hey, who are you? Penny: I'm Penny Painapp, and so you're the snitch that Lawson's talking about. I'm a new 5th Grader. Kenny: I'm Kenny Painapp, I'm Penny's big brother. Me, Ted and Marvin are new 6th Graders. Ted: We met Eddie, one of Lawson's friends. Marvin: And we like to cause trouble for King Bob and his loyal subjects Lawson's talking about. Penny: So get lost, you little weasel! Randall ran off to tell Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Lawson: Okay, guys! Ready! Get set! Go! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin raised the sledgehammers and they were about to vandalise Old Rusty. Suddenly, they heard Miss Finster's voice. Miss Finster's voice: Hey, you hooligans! What do you think you're doing?! Miss Finster rushed over to Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin. Lawson: Um, we were going to vandalise Old Rusty. Gelman: Yeah, it's fun! Miss Finster: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin, how dare you try to vandalise that Jungle Gym?! Penny, I thought you were a well-behaved student! But no! You're a bad student like the other ones! Kenny, Marvin, Ted, I've thought you were well-behaved students as well! But no! You're bad students like the other ones! Your teacher Mr Lee will be very disappointed in you! That's it, all eight of you! Put down those sledgehammers and go to Principal Prickly's office, now! Now march! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin did as they were told, and they marched to Principal Prickly's office in disgrace. Then they entered Principal Prickly's office, and confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: So, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin? What brings all of you here? Lawson: We tried to vandalise Old Rusty! Gelman: Yeah, it's fun! Mundy: It's our newfound hobby! Skeens: I agree with Skeens! It was funny! Penny: We had to use sledgehammers to knock down Old Rusty. Kenny: Yeah, that Jungle Gym whomps! Ted: I agree with Kenny. Marvin: Me too! Principal Prickly was horrified, and he was exasparated with Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin. Principal Prickly: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin, you don't ever try to vandalise that Jungle Gym! That's a very dangerous thing to do! You know it's not okay to vandalise that Jungle Gym or any other Jungle Gyms! That's it, go home right now while I call your parents! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin went home in disgrace. Penny: Whatever you say, Principal Prickly! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you try to vandalise the Jungle Gym?! You know you can't do that! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days! Lawson's mum: This means you will watch shows you hate including Sesame Street, Elmo's World, Barney & Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and more! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Leo, how dare you try to vandalise the Jungle Gym?! You know you can't do that! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days! Gelman's mum: This means you will watch shows you hate including Sesame Street, Elmo's World, Barney & Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and more! Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's parents scolded Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you try to vandalise the Jungle Gym?! You know you can't do that! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days! Mundy's mum: This means you will watch shows you hate including Sesame Street, Elmo's World, Barney & Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and more! Go to your room right now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Skeens' house, Skeens' parents scolded Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you try to vandalise the Jungle Gym?! You know you can't do that! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days! Skeens' mum: This means you will watch shows you hate including Sesame Street, Elmo's World, Barney & Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and more! Go to your room right now! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Penny and Kenny's house, Penny and Kenny's parents scolded Penny and Kenny. Penny and Kenny's dad: Penny and Kenny, how dare you try to vandalise the Jungle Gym?! You two know you can't do that! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days! Penny and Kenny's mum: This means you two will watch shows you hate including Sesame Street, Elmo's World, Barney & Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and more! Go to your rooms right now! Penny and Kenny went to their rooms, crying. Penny and Kenny: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Ted's house, Ted's parents scolded Ted. Ted's dad: Ted, how dare you try to vandalise the Jungle Gym?! You know you can't do that! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days! Ted's mum: This means you will watch shows you hate including Sesame Street, Elmo's World, Barney & Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and more! Go to your room right now! Ted went to his room, crying. Ted: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Marvin's house, Marvin's parents scolded Marvin. Marvin's dad: Marvin, how dare you try to vandalise the Jungle Gym?! You know you can't do that! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days! Marvin's mum: This means you will watch shows you hate including Sesame Street, Elmo's World, Barney & Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and more! Go to your room right now! Marvin went to his room, crying. Marvin: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson, Mundy, TJ Detweiler, Randall Weems and Ted's dad Joey as Gelman and Mikey Blumberg Brian as Skeens and Kenny's dad Emma as Penny Paul as Ted and Vince LaSSao Evil Genius/David/Zack as Marvin and Gus Griswald Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) and Marvin's dad Julie as Rachel Hart, Spinelli and Ted's mum Amy as Gretchen Grundler Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Simon as Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Belle as Gelman's mum Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) and Marvin's mum Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Dallas as Penny and Kenny's dad Catherine as Penny and Kenny's mum Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Penny/Piko's grounded days Category:Kenny/Kouji's grounded days Category:Ted/Taka's grounded days Category:Marvin/Masa's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff